


A First Time for Everything

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [22]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Oswald and Jim manage to sneak a little time for themselves before they have to return to Gotham and it's more than Oswald could have hoped for.





	A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt, Skinny Dipping  
> In the final stretch! Enjoy and thank you so much to all my fantastic readers who've really encouraged me to keep writing.
> 
> [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder) is a wonderful beta and I'm so appreciative of their hard work!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi and ask questions and flail over Gobblepot.

Watching the sunset paint the beach in shades of orange and purple, Oswald sighed and leaned against the railing, breathing in the tang of salt from the air and enjoying the wind on his face. This entire vacation seemed like a dream, one he didn’t want to wake up from. He missed his mom, but spending so much time with Jim only made him want more.  
  


_Going back to the real world is going to suck. I wonder how many awful tasks Mr. Gilzean has set up for me when I return._   
  


“Hey, you okay?  
 

Turning around, Oswald smiled at Jim’s concern and nodded. “Everything’s perfect.”  
  


Jim smiled and stood behind him, wrapping his long arms around Oswald’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. “Yeah. I’ve been dreading tomorrow.”  
  


“Me too.” Leaning back into Jim’s warmth, Oswald closed his eyes. “I miss mother, of course, but this is nice.”  
  


Jim hummed and Oswald hummed back, loving the way he could feel the vibrations through his entire body.  
  


Stepping back, Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. “Come on, everyone else is distracted by the T.V.”  
  


“Where are we going?” He followed with a smile, always willing to indulge Jim’s impulsive ideas.  
  


“I wasn't going to let your birthday pass without doing something,” Jim said, a hint of mischief in his eyes, “I have a surprise for you.”  
  


“I don’t like surprises,” Oswald said automatically, still following Jim along the pathway to the beach.  
  


“I promise, you’ll like this one.” Jim smiled and Oswald knew he couldn’t deny him anything with that sweet smile on his lips.  
  


They walked along the beach, holding hands, and Oswald basked in the quiet serenity of the evening. With the beautiful sunset around them and Jim’s hand tucked in his, Oswald relaxed into the moment.  
  


“It’s right here. Come on.” Letting go of Oswald’s hand, Jim ducked under a cliff alcove and disappeared into a small cave opening.  
  


Oswald shook his head and followed after, trying to see in the low light of the evening. The entrance was narrow and low, but when he reached the end, it opened up into a large cave with a pool of water in the middle. The slowly sinking sun lit the cave with streaks of color and Oswald turned in circles, taking in the play of light along the walls.  
  


“Well?” Jim asked, his arms wrapped around his middle and a bounce in his step.  
  


Oswald frowned. “This is my surprise?”  
  


Jim’s face fell, and he rushed forward. “I thought you’d like it. It was stupid, I’m sorry.”  
  


Oswald smiled and shook his head. “I love it. It’s breathtaking.”  
  


Letting out a breath, Jim returned the smile and wrapped him in a hug. “You’re so not funny.”  
  


“I’m a little funny.” Burying his face in Jim’s chest, a bubble of happy energy burst beneath Oswald’s skin and he couldn’t contain his joy.

   
Lifting and tilting his head, he pressed a slow kiss to Jim’s lips, drawing him closer and threading his hands into Jim’s hair. The feeling of drowning washed over Oswald and he let go of his nerves, opening his mouth and letting Jim deepen the kiss, lost in the feeling of being surrounded and safe.  
  


Coming up for air, Jim moved away and took a deep breath, his cheeks red and his eyes bright. “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”  
  


Standing there, looking at Jim in the fading light, Oswald felt sure and calm. “I won’t regret it.” He moved closer and pressed his entire body against Jim. “I want this.”  
  


Jim nodded and Oswald slid his hands along his back. “Do you?”  
  


“Fuck. Yes.”  
  


“Articulate as always.” Oswald put a little bit of space between them and undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling it off and laying it on the sandy ground. “I don’t want sand everywhere, though.”  
  


Jim gasped and smacked a hand against his forehead. “I have towels, hold on.”  
  


He disappeared further into the cave and came back with a tote bag. “I’ve got a lantern too.”  
  


“Feeling a little lucky?” Oswald teased, laughing at the blush staining Jim’s cheeks.  
  


“I thought we could at least go swimming,” Jim said in his defense. “You’re being not funny again.”  
  


Oswald walked over and took the bag from him, placing it on the ground and drawing Jim into a hug. “I tease because I love you.”  
  


Jim sighed and returned the hug. “I love you too.” His cheeks turned a brighter red. “I did bring lube and condoms, though, so I might have had a slight ulterior motive.”  
  


Oswald gasped and leaned back, clutching at his chest. “My goodness, where has my innocent boy gone?”  
  


Jim growled and pulled him forward. “I’ve never been innocent. I just know how to hide it better than others.”  
  


“Good, it suits you,” Oswald said, smirking and running his hands through Jim’s hair. “And I couldn’t hide if I tried.”  
  


“I’d never want you to.” Jim placed a kiss on his nose. “I love you just the way you are.”  
  


Looking up into his eyes, Oswald could see his love and want shining bright and it sent a shudder of need through him. Jim seemed to sense the change in the air. Opening the bag, he laid out the towels, placing the lantern on a nearby rock and stripping off his shirt.  
  


“Come here,” Jim said as he sat down on their makeshift bed, the heat in his voice enough to move Oswald forward.  
  


Stripping off his shirt and, in a fit of daring, his pants and shoes as well, Oswald knelt on the towels and leaned over Jim. “You’re beautiful."  
  


“So are you,” Jim said, pulling him across his lap and pressing their lips together, kissing him with passionate abandon.  
  


Oswald forgot about his nerves and his inexperience, forgot everything except the way he felt, completely engulfed in the light of Jim’s love.

 

*****

 

Rolling onto his back, Oswald panted and stared up at the roof of the cave, his mind blissfully blank as he settled back into his skin. Jim flopped on top of him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  
  


“I don’t think I can move,” Jim said, his hand trailing up and down Oswald’s side.  
  


“Mmmmmm.” Pressing a kiss to Jim’s forehead, Oswald wrinkled his nose. “Ew, you’re all sweaty.”  
  


“So are you, darling,” Jim retorted. “You don’t hear me complaining.”  
  


“That’s because you don’t mind getting dirty.” Oswald took a deep breath and sat up, wincing at the slight pain in his back. “At least let me up so I can wash up.”  
  


Jim groaned, but rolled over. Oswald kissed his cheek and stood, walking to the edge of the pool in the middle of the cave. The water was cool and dark and Oswald waded in, squeaking slightly as the edge dropped out from under him, plunging him into the blackness. Popping back up, he found Jim standing at the edge, lantern in hand and a look of panic on his face.  
  


“It’s deeper than I thought,” Oswald said, giving him a bashful smile.  
  


“You scared the shit out of me,” Jim replied, setting the lantern on the edge of the pool and putting his head between his legs.  
  


Oswald flicked water at him and laughed at his outraged face. “Well, now that you’re up, might as well get in.”  
  


Sighing in defeat, Jim walked into the pool, diving into the deep water next to Oswald and coming up to splash him in the face. A splashing war broke out, ending only when Jim swam close enough to wrap Oswald in his arms and trap him against the side of the pool.  
  


“How do you feel?” Jim asked, the serious tone of his voice making Oswald stop struggling in his hold.  
  


Gazing into his concerned eyes, Oswald swallowed and brought a hand to Jim’s cheek. “I’m good. I’m great, even.”  
  


His eyes softened and Jim tangled their legs together, kissing Oswald with gentle lips while he threaded his hands into his wet, black hair. Bringing his hands into Jim’s hair, Oswald whimpered at the pleasure flooding his body, warm and bright and too much to contain. He broke the kiss, moaning as Jim moved down and sucked a mark into the side of his neck.  
  


“I love you,” Oswald gasped, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his face, sure he would break apart if he didn't cling to Jim.  
  


“Shhh, I got you, shh.” Jim smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead.  
  


“I'm okay,” Oswald said, even as his fingers dug into Jim's arms.  
  


Jim didn't respond, just held on while Oswald worked to relax and breathe.  
  


“What happened?” Jim asked, stroking his back.  
  


Oswald shook his head and stuttered out a laugh. “Nothing, it was all just, overwhelming.”  
  


“I’m sorry.” Jim backed away and Oswald quickly drew him back.  
  


“No, don't be sorry,” Oswald said, reaching out to bury his hands in Jim's hair. “You're wonderful. I'm being silly.”  
  


“What do you mean?”  
  


Oswald paused and gathered his thoughts. “I'm not used to feeling so, happy?” He laid his head on Jim's shoulder. “I'm happy. I don't want it to go away.”  
  


Giving him a hard squeeze, Jim bumped his head against Oswald's and smiled. “Me either. It’ll be alright. I'm not going anywhere.”  
  


“For now,” Oswald said, looking to in Jim's eyes. “You'll be gone next year.”  
  


“And you could be involved in a hit and run when we get back to the city,” Jim retorted. “Anything could happen. I want to enjoy this with you though, alright?”  
  


“Why would I be involved in a hit and run? I'm very good at following the traffic laws.”  
  


Jim pushed Oswald’s head underwater and held him down while he flailed. When he let go, Oswald came back up, sputtering and wiping water from his face, grinning as he swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the pool.  
  


“Jerk,” Oswald said, an adoring look on his face.  
  


Rising out of the pool, Jim nodded and shook his head, splattering water everywhere. “And you think too much.”  
  


“One of us has too.” Grabbing his shirt, he dried off as best he could with the thin cotton material while Jim stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry in his direction.  
  


Smirking at Jim’s antics, Oswald slipped his pants and shoes back on, squeezing water from his hair and hoping it wouldn’t be too unmanageable in the morning.  
  


“Hey, Oswald?” Jim’s voice grabbed his attention and he looked up to see soft blue eyes staring back at him.  
  


“What?”  
  


“We had sex.” The amazement in his voice tugged at Oswald’s heart and he nodded, unsure of where the conversation was headed.  
  


“Yeah, we did.”  
  


Jim walked over and took his hand. “Did you like it?”  
  


Oswald stared in shock and then burst out laughing. Jim’s face twisted and he stepped back with a frown. Seeing Jim upset, Oswald tried to control his laughter and managed to contain it after a few coughs.  
  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Oswald cleared his throat. “It was amazing, I promise. You were amazing.” A small giggle escaped and he shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s just, you’re adorable and sincere and I don’t know what I did to make you love me and it’s _so_ unreal.”  
  


“We need to get out of this cave,” Jim said with a relieved sigh, placing his hands on his hips and looking around their hideaway. “It’s making you crazy.”  
  


Rushing forward, Oswald tackled Jim to the ground and held his hands above his head. “You make me crazy, you irritatingly wonderful and sweet boy. I’d have said something if I didn’t like it, okay?”  
  


Jim nodded and wrapped his arms around him. “Okay.” He held on tight and Oswald felt the flame inside him burn bright and fierce.  
  


_I would do anything to keep him, anything._   
  


The thought scared Oswald, the truth about what he would do to keep them both safe, but his devotion to Jim still felt like a beacon of light in his world of shadows.  
  


“We should get back to the house,” Oswald whispered, pushing his thoughts into a box and shoving it into a corner of his mind. “They’re probably wondering where we are.”  
  


Jim smiled and sat up. “And wondering what we’re up to.” His face paled. “Is your mother going to curse me now?”  
  


“Probably,” Oswald said, keeping his face still. “I’ll still love you, even if you have three eyebrows and no teeth.”  
  


The cave resonated with Jim’s laugh and Oswald joined him, the future no longer hovering over his head. They packed up their belongings and headed back to the house, holding hands and each other’s hearts with love and care.

 


End file.
